The strains Thermoanaerobacter thermohydrosulfuricus DSM 7021, Thermoanaerobacter brockii subsp. brockii DSM 1457 and Caldanaerobacter subterraneus subsp. tengcongensis DSM 15242 are publicly available.
The full genome sequence of Thermoanaerobacter tengcongensis has been published (Bao et al., Genome Res. 12, 689-700, 2002 (GenBank AE008691)). SWALL:Q8R921 shows a sequence 258 of amino acids, described as “hydrolases of the alpha/beta super-family” (AAM25001.1).